


Change My Outfit

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, by gays for gays, human holidays, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Rodimus wants to celebrate “kris-mus” at Swerve’s but doesn’t want to go alone. Ultra Magnus is reluctant.Very self-indulgent. Merry Christmas!





	Change My Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> i started this @ ass o’clock in the morning but passed out before i could finish it. it’s done NOOOW
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!! un-beta’d, pls excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> happy holidays everybody!

Like any other day, Ultra Magnus holed himself up in his office, data pads neatly organized at his desk from most urgent to finished. Like every other day, Rodimus hadn't written _any_ of his reports, and left all the work to Magnus. Not that it was a chore for him; this was Magnus’s forte, and lately most of Rodimus’s reports were about maintenance in the Lost Light and his crew. Plus, Magnus enjoyed writing and reflecting, and seeing how everyone was doing, even if he didn’t ask directly.

Like most days, Magnus was enjoying the solitude, deep in his thoughts as he quickly and legibly scribbled down a few more notes before setting a datapad down. Looking at his work, Magnus admired everything he had done. Today had been a more productive day. _Odd,_ he thought. _There haven’t been_ any _distractions today…_

“Merry Christmas Mags!”

Magnus could have scoffed at the irony. _Of course_ he jinxed it. Then what Rodimus said after barging into is office finally registered. Mostly.

“…Merry _what?”_

Rodimus was wearing two red cone hats with a puff ball at the very tips, one on each of his finials. They were cloth, and _way_ too small to fit Rodimus’s head. They were clearly meant for an organic head because they had to be tied to his finials with a string. His entire frame was also wrapped with glowing lights attached to thin wire. Magnus didn’t have the energy nor the motivation to ask how it stayed on. He’d ask Brainstorm about it later.

Rodimus recovered from his unsuccessful surprise announcement and stood up straight. “It's an Earth thing,” he responded. “Swerve’s been telling everyone about it today. C’mon! Let’s go celebrate at Swerve’s!” He beckoned Magnus to follow him, his million-shanix smile plastered on his face as he opened the door all the way.

“No, Rodimus.” Magnus picked up another datapad. “I still have a lot of work to do. You should know this; I'm the one that writes all of your reports. I don't have time for any celebrations.”

Rodimus’s smile quickly turned to a pout as he faced his second-in-command, arms and spoiler dropping in dejection. _“Maaaaags,_ don't be like that! Have a little fun!” He walked towards Magnus only to pluck the datapad from his servos. “You can finish these later!”

Magnus almost huffed in frustration. “Rodimus, I _can't_ go right now.”

“Just this once? Please?”

 _"Rodimus._ I _don’t want_ to go.”

“Why not?” Now Rodimus was getting annoyed that he wasn’t getting his way. He put the datapad down with an audible _clank_ and crossed his arms. “Writing reports better not be a reason you don't wanna go because it's not a good one.”

“I…” Magnus’s tone shifted suddenly, catching Rodimus completely off guard. Magnus cleared his vent as he continued, “I won't fit in with the rest. I have a reputation to keep up. I can't let them believe I'm some soft mech that won't follow the law!”

They’ve had a conversation similar to this one before. Rodimus was _not_ about to let Magnus’s insecurities get to him.

“There's nothing wrong with being soft,” Rodimus quickly retorted. “If anything, it'll make you friendlier to the others! More approachable!”

“Maybe but… Rodimus…” Magnus paused and looked through the still open door. He lowered his head towards Rodimus and whispered, “You _know_ how I get when I drink.”

Rodimus’s spoiler twitched. He couldn’t laugh at Magnus, not now. He inhaled and quickly gathered his thoughts.

“C’mon Mags, _that’s_ what you’ve been worried about? Look: _sure_ the others will be shocked to see you at Swerve’s and not arresting folks on sight, and _sure_ you won’t be finishing the reports you still have left, _and sure_ you’re a lightweight—” Magnus frowned. “—but you also deserve to relax and have some fun, and even socialize! Would it kill you to get to know more about the people in our crew?”

Magnus relaxed as he let Rodimus’s words sink in. “It _would_ be a nice change of pace…”

“Great!” Rodimus adjusted his weird cone hats as he continued, “Now, do you want to accompany me or do you want me to show up at Swerve’s with no plus one?”

 _That_   _doesn't sound like_   _correct_ _grammar,_ Magnus thought as he reached for Rodimus’s hats and adjusted them to be perfectly symmetrical. Before Magnus could correct Rodimus, his words actually registered in his words. “…Plus one?”

“Yeah! You’re my plus one!”

Magnus wanted to ask _why him_ of all mecha but…

Magnus sighed. “Alright, I’ll come with you.” He quickly glanced down at his desk. “Just let me clean up.”

“Yes!” Rodimus immediately moved to get comfortable on one of Magnus’s chairs. He knew Magnus wouldn’t take long, but he’d been standing the whole time, and he wanted to conserve all his energy for when they partied at Swerve’s.

Grabbing the finished stack of datapads and storing them inside his desk, Magnus studied his servos. He hadn’t been to a celebration like this before. Granted, he doesn’t really know what “kris-mus” is either, even with the little he knew from when Verity mentioned it, but if he gathered anything from Rodimus, it’s meant to be celebrated with others.

And Rodimus wanted to share this with _him._ Maybe Magnus could do something special for Rodimus in return  

“Rodimus?” he called out, storing the unfinished stacks of datapads on the other side of his desk.

“Yeah?”

Magnus’s tone changed again. “Should I… take off the Magnus armor?”

“Oh.” Something inside Rodimus’s tank moved, not having predicted this topic to even come up. He knew how much showing Minimus meant to Magnus. As much as he wanted Minimus to accompany him, he prioritized Magnus’s comfort. Still, he remained optimistic. “I mean, if it won’t be _too_ uncomfortable for you, then sure!”

“No, well—Rodimus. What I mean is…” If he were the type, Magnus would’ve been fidgeting the paint off of his digits. “Would it be a good idea to… to _show up_ as Minimus?”

Another similar conversation from the past. Rodimus couldn’t judge Magnus; he himself often felt insecure and unconfident. Putting on a façade was second nature for Rodimus at this point, but not for _Minimus._ “…Do the others’ opinions matter to you?”

For the first time, Magnus nervously broke eye contact, looking at the door that led to their shared berthroom. “Not as highly as yours…”

Rodimus’s tank was freely doing backflips. Seeing Magnus allow himself to be vulnerable, even as surface-level as this seemed, meant the _world_ to Rodimus. “I’d love it if you came as Minimus,” he responded. “But, if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don’t have to. Your comfort comes first.”

Hearing Rodimus say that lifted tons off of his shoulders. Hearing him be so mature was still strange, but it was definitely welcomed. “Thank you, Rodimus. I think…” Magnus quickly hummed in thought. “No. I _will_ take the armor off.”

Rodimus’s optics shot open. “Really?!” Even after remaining optimistic, this was a huge surprise! He should be taking notes from Magnus so he can make his own surprises better.

“Just this once.”

“Oh my Gods!”

Magnus could’ve squirmed in his seat in discomfort. “Please don’t make this a huge deal.”

Rodimus straightened his back and saluted. “Sir, yes sir!”

Magnus scoffed out loud in amusement before he could catch himself. He really was starting to _relax,_ though it wasn’t the worst feeling in the universe, especially around Rodimus. He stood from his chair and headed towards their berthroom. “Alright, then just give me a moment to remove the armor and I’ll walk with you shortly.”

“Before you do…” Rodimus hastily got up from his chair and skipped towards Magnus. He stopped in his tracks and curiously faced Rodimus. “Yes?”

Without hesitation, Rodimus got on the tips of his pedes, grabbed Magnus’s face in his hands—to pull him down and closer to his own face—and quickly pecked his lips. “Thank you for doing this for me,” he said, planting another kiss this time on Magnus's cheek.

Surprised, Magnus took a moment to respond. He could feel his face warming up and cursed himself for not already expecting this from Rodimus. “...Of-of course.”

Rodimus let go of his face and took a couple steps back, happily beaming. “Now go change!” he said. “We have a human holiday to celebrate together!”

Magnus let himself smile—awkwardly—for Rodimus this one time. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! here’s to a decent 2019 hhh


End file.
